1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a monitor display and, more particularly, to a display method and device for compensating color shifting in direct and side image viewing.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a diagram that illustrates an example of a conventional display system having a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel 100. LCD panel 100 comprises 1024 red, green and blue (“RGB”) data lines, namely, 1024×3 data lines, and 768 scan lines. The data lines and scan lines are respectively driven by a plurality of data drivers 102 and scan drivers 104. A controller 106 outputs a data control signal (“Cntl_D”) to data drivers 102, which accordingly receive and process the pixel data (“PD”) from controller 106. After processing the received pixel data, each of data drivers 102 outputs corresponding voltages for driving 384 data lines in LCD panel 100. Scan drivers 104, at the control of a scan control signal (“Cntl_S”) from controller 106, respectively output scan signals and control 256 scan lines. A pixel is then defined at each intersection of a data line and a scan line. After scanning all of the scan lines, all of the pixels have been driven for completing the display of an image frame.
There are differences in luminance with respect to LCD panel 100 as it is viewed from its front and sides, since retardation values differ for light entering into the liquid crystal material at different angles. That is, different viewing angles result in differences in transmittance and retardation values. For RGB light being mixed together as LCD panel 100 is viewed directly and from the sides, color shifting may result as each of the red, green and blue light is subject to frontal and side views.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,474, displaying images at different viewing angles with respect to an end user includes the division of a single pixel into a plurality of areas having different characteristics. Since the different areas in a pixel correspond to different viewing angles, and the pixel elements cannot be adjusted after the display is made. Consequently, the display quality and effect may be adversely affected.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,847,688, original signals are separately input and processed at two time frames and two pixels using different drivers according to gamma curves correspond to two different viewing angles. However, there may be display flicker during transition between two time frames of image display. Moreover, the composite image may have only one half of a pixel directed to displaying an image at a specific viewing angle, which could not properly provide image viewing at multiple angles. Display resolution may be adversely affected as a result.
In US2002/0149598, 2×2 or more subpixels are used for displaying images. Original images are adjusted according to calculations of proportionalities of luminance in the pixels for image display. However, multiple pixels are needed for displaying images.
There is thus a general need in the art for a system and method overcoming at least the aforementioned shortcomings in the art. A particular need exists in the art for a system and method overcoming disadvantages with respect to color shifting when an LCD panel is viewed directly and from the sides.